A technology is known in which, with respect to a large number of passersby in key facilities or common facilities, biological information such as the face images in the passports are used to perform authentication of the persons.
The authentication of a person using biological information is performed by matching biological information such as the face image obtained from a passport with biological information such as the face image included in an image taken while the person passes through. However, since the authentication is performed without taking into account aging or the gender of the person, sometimes there is a decline in the authentication accuracy due to a factor such as aging or the gender of the person.